Stupid Love Songs
by Think Bot
Summary: SoMa one shot. Maka left Soul! Oh No! Song-Fic. I dunno I kinda tired on this one, but not really. It's just a Meh story.


Okay so I don't own Soul Eater or the song "So Sick" By Ne-Yo. All Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.

6:30 AM rolled around all too soon for the resident of apartment number 2665

A large groan came from a young boy with white hair, followed by the obnoxious sound of a telephone from hell.

"NO! I WILL NOT AWNSWER YOU!"

Soon there was a "*Beep!* Hey, you've reached Soul and Maka! Leave us a message and we'll call ya back! *Beep!*"

"Hey… Soul? It's Kid, come on I know you're there…. Well I just wanted to check in; we haven't seen you around too much lately. Well, call me back or something, we miss you guys."

_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
_

Soul stayed in bed, staring at the wall until 7:00 when he had to shower.

With soap in his eyes he blindly reached for a bottle of shampoo, opened the bottle and inhaled, making sure it was human shampoo and not tick and flee soap.

But the smell wasn't Blair nor Soul's type of smell. This was subtle and refreshing.

It was Maka's.

Putting the bottle back exactly where he got it, he felt around for other options.

_It's ridiculous  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
Can't get over us  
And I'm stronger than this_

Realizing there were no towels in the bathroom, the shark toothed boy sheepishly sprinted to the hallway closet to retrieve a fresh one. The closet was exactly across from _her_ room. Or, the "Spare storage room", even though he's only opened it twice since his friend left.

He placed his right hand, still dripping wet, on the doorknob, slowly and tentatively, as if it were going to shock him if he moved to suddenly.

He opened the door with a pained look.

_Enough is enough  
No more walking round  
With my head down_

He stood still, in the center of the room. It was almost empty except for the bed and a desk. This room always managed to stay cleaner than his. He grinned to himself and sat on the bed.

The bed.

He got angry, confused, and sad and had a sudden burst of energy.

He grabbed the blanket on the bed and threw it across the room, took the cheap wooden chair and broke both it and the desk, causing tiny chunks to fly around.

The next closest thing to him was the pillow that had fallen to the ground. He picked it up and threw it as hard as he could at the window, which fell with a thick, quiet, plop.

His eyes got hot and blurry, "Not cool, not cool one damn bit."

_I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you  
_

He stormed back to his dark, messy room. It was the type of mess that he knew where everything was, and even if he did clean it, he couldn't find anything.

He turned on his stereo while he got dressed, tense with anger and confusion.

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

Gotta fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary

The slouching boy trudged to the kitchen, getting some milk and cereal. There were big red letters on the calendar, but he simply crossed it out with a black pen, and then gave a solid punch to the stupid calendar.

(A/N)- *I know this is a total false piece of info, but it just goes with the music, can't we all just pretend!*

_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be  
That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here_

Soul went back to his room to grab his backpack, the music still blasting some stupid love song, he went up to turn it off, "Actually…" and left it on as he left for the DWMA.

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

**Later that evening!**

Taking off his pants and shirt to sleep, since he couldn't afford AC without a roommate, he soon fell into a restless sleep.

_Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio  
_

It was Saturday, and Blair has made it her weekly duty to cuddle with Soul on these special mornings. She nuzzled his door open and prepared for the pounce, until she realized that Soul was holding on to his pillow with all his might, but that he was either crying or had a really bad cold. And although unsure, she swore she could have heard him saying "No… please stay, I'll be better, I swear….. Maka…. Don't….'

_Cause I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)_Maka Albarn, a young meister at the DWMA, sat in a small diner uptown eating breakfast. The radio was playing songs that came out before she was born. Then some stupid love song came on, "Hey… I know this song…" as she took a bite of hash browns and wiped a tear before it had fallen.

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

Leaving the shop, she heard a loud rumble. She knew what it was, although she couldn't see it or the dust trail that usually follows, she knew where it was going. She reached in her pocket and pulled out three pennies. Closing her eyes and muttering something inaudible, her gloved hand tossed them into the nearby fountain.

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

She raced up the stairs of the perfectly symmetrical building, only to find a slouched over Soul sitting on the stairs all alone. "Hey, Soul…"

"You'll be late to class… Maka."

"I'll go if you go." She said to Soul, who still had his head down.

He looked up to see she had her hand extended towards him, "Cool." and grabbed her hand to stand up.

"Maka… I-"

"Same."

"Cool"

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

* * *

Awww wasn't that sweet. I just wasted like 3 min. of your life. Lolz. Thanks for reading!


End file.
